You Found Me
by TheSpunkRansom
Summary: I'm inlove with my bestfriend Edward Cullen but unfortunately his parents moved him to boarding school.Now that he's back he seems to hate to be around his parents.Why?The only thing i know is that he got introuble at his school and that lead him to pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there. This is My first fanfic and i hope you'll enjoy it. i know, i posted this before on 'script' but then i decided i wanted to put here so everyone can read this, if they want to.. haha.. enjoy..** :)

* * *

"Bella, Emmett. I'm leaving in five." yelled grandpa from the kitchen.

Hey, there whoever you are. I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella otherwise I wont be nice to you. That's grandpa Charlie. He is the Police chief of the town Forks. I'd been living with him and Emmett since 4 years ago. Nobody knows the real reason for why I moved here but me. I just wanted to stay close to the guy I really like since I was a kid. But, unfortunately, his parents moved him to the boarding school. I was quiet upset at first but his family still lived here so I know someday I'll see him again. Speaking of his family –his twin sister, Alice Cullen and his adopted brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper Hale are my best friend and of course that added my cousin Emmet Mccartney. He'd been living with grandpa since he was 2 –his parents die in car accident. Me, let me tell you a little about myself. I'm 17, I had long brown hair, brown boring eyes, pale skin, what else? I wore crappy clothes to school, doesn't care what other people think about myself and will kick your ass if you mess with me or my friends. Yeah –that pretty much sums it all –I'm just plain average. When I was a kid, I only came here in a holiday because I know my parents are dying to send me away so they could spend some time alone and do only God knows what. They weren't even around when I need them before. Well, I'm not complaining when they told me they wanted to send me to Grandpa. I was more than happy and excited 'cause all I could think about was my friends and cousin. Speaking of my cousin –Emmett and I are more like siblings. We're always there for each other, sometimes we're argued but things will work out again between us. He and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice are together though and I –of course are the only one who have been single and never been kiss, never been touch before. What can I say, I'm a tough girl that even guys are afraid to get on my bad side. That's good though 'cause honestly I'm still waiting for 'him' to come back and I have a feeling that he will, soon. Oh –I forgot to tell that Alice and his twin are 17, too. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are 18. Alright, lets get back to the story shall we..

As usual, Emmett and I race down the stairs to the kitchen, laughing.

"GOOD MORNING, GRANDPA!" yelled both of us at the same time.

"Good morning. Guys, how many times do I have to tell you no running in the house. You're not a kids anymore especially you Emmett."

"Sorry, grandpa."

"Anyway, I have to get to the office now and I have a night shift today so I won't be home till tomorrow. So, I suggest don't do anything reckless while I'm gone, got it?" said grandpa, giving us the _warning_ look.

Emmett grinned, "Don't worry bout it gramps. Do we ever let you down?" Hmm –with Emmett around, there's always something bad is going to happen. Trust me. As if grandpa could read my thoughts, he gave him the _look_ again.

" –K, don't answer that." Thought so.

I giggled, "Don't worry grandpa. We promise we won't do anything reckless."

He smile, "That's my girl. So –are you guys excited to see Edward coming back?"

We sat down to have a breakfast together. I pick up my glass of milk while I asked –I wasn't really paying attention at what he said just now, "Uh –Who?"

Grandpa seems confused though, "Edward. Edward Cullen. As in your best friend when you were kids."

I choked out the milk I just drink as I stared at him in shocked. Emmett had to pat my back so I could calm down. "What? When?" yelled both of us at the same time.

"He came back yesterday. I thought you guys already know this. Didn't Alice tell you anything?"

"No, she didn't tell me!" I was angry and frustrated. _Oh –she's gonna get it, that little pixie!_

"And neither do Rose and Jasper!" Emmett was angry, too. Apparently, he doesn't like people keeping things from him.

"Calm down, guys! I'm sure they will have a good explanation for keeping this thing from you. Relax, okay? Maybe, you can meet him today at school." Grandpa said.

I sighed, "Sure."

"Alright, Im'ma head out, now." I gave him a hug before he head out.

"Bye, grandpa. See you tomorrow."  
He hug me back. "Bye,guys. See ya."

I watched grandpa's cruiser pulled out of the drive way and went back to the kitchen, still dazed and shocked.  
" Hey, you okay?"

"Huh –yeah, sure."

Well, we still have another half an hour till school start so im'ma go take a shower first. After we get there, I gonna have a word with them."

I nod stiffly, "Me too."

I already took a shower and ready so while I waited for Emmett I decided to pay a little visit to my treehouse at the backyard before going to school. The treehouse is big, my grandpa and his friends build it for us when we were kids so we can hang out there playing and not in the forest 'cause there's one time, we got lost in the forest and was found a little after midnight. Grandpa was so worried that he almost send me back to my parents but I begged him not to. Then, he came out with the idea of building a treehouse at the backyard so we can have a place of our own to play. It can still fits all of us inside of it. Sometimes, we hang out here and have a sleepover for all of us. I started think the treehouse as my second house. Every year, we will put some stuff in it like a couch, a small refrigerator, my guitar and keyboard, and also a picture of all of us when we're kids. My most favorite picture is the one me and the guy I liked, Edward. Yeah- it's him. I stared at picture. There were two kids, a girl and a boy, arms  
around each other's shoulder. But, the most favorite one of all is the one where we hugged each other and Edward kissed me on the cheek while I had the biggest goofy smiled on my face, and a missing  
tooth. I haven't realize there were tears streaking down my cheek when Emmett called me.

"Hey, sis. Com'on, let's go."

I quickly wiped away the tears so he wouldn't see it. " Oh –okay."

"Are you crying?" he rushed over to hug me. "Hey –what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing , Emm. Just remembering the good old days when we were kids."

He smiled, "Yeah, the greatest memory of our life. I don't think I'll ever forget about it even if I try too."  
" Me neither." We stayed like that for a moment then pulled away.  
"Com'on – " He looked at his watch . "Shit! We've only got ten minutes to get to school. Let's go."  
We ran to his jeep and drove off to school.

Why do I suddenly feel like I want to throw up? Does that mean I'm nervous? For what? I felt butterfly filled my stomach as we nearly reach the school. Emmett park his jeep at the usual spot, I ran quickly into the school to search for Alice. I found her standing outside the main office.

"Allie, is it true?"

"About what?" she put on her innocent face.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward!"

"Oh –Er, actually I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys. Sorry. I just thought it'll be an awesome surprise 'cause I know how closed you are with him when you're kids." She shrugged. Well, it _is_ an awesome surprised for me –awesomely shocking!

"How long have you been keeping this?"

"About two weeks?"

"Two weeks?"

"Uh-huh. Sorry, if it's makes you any better he's actually in the office taking his schedule. He said he can't wait to meet you –" Really? Oh-Joyyy! I wanted to dance, jump, scream  
and shout but instead I just smiled. " –but, he has changed a bit now,  
bells.." that got me stop from hyperventilating.  
" What do you mean?"

"Well –when my dad first got a call from the boarding school, he was told that Edward got in trouble about something, he tried to talk him into this but Edward only begged to come home. When he'd arrived, he barely talked to us or even smiled. But, when I mentioned about you that's the longest sentences he ever said, 'I can't wait to meet her. I hope she still remember me.' –here we go again. The happy dance! Maybe, this might be the year I finally get to be with him. I smiled at the thought.

"–Hello? Earth to Bella! " She waved her hand infront of my face. I didn't realized it until I'd heard the first bell rang.

I groaned, "I gotta go, Al. I can't be late for English again or else Matt is going to give me double detention. I can't handle anymore detention!"  
"Alright, I guess you can meet him at lunch then."

"Alrig –Wait no, I can't. I still got my last detention, remember?" Shit! How can I forget about that?

"Oh –yeah sorry, bells. Well, maybe he'll show up in one of your class as well. I mean, who knows, right?"

"Yeah –hope so. Bye, Allie. See ya later." I kissed her cheek and ran to my first class.

Matt, my English teacher was already there. I know, we're not  
supposed to call our teacher by their first name but I hate this  
teacher. One time, when I was _really_ paying attention to what he'd  
teach (Umm- usually I'm not okay), he yelled at me for staring at  
him the whole time saying I'm giving him the _'__googoo eyes'_.. I  
know, right! _Ewwww!_  
", glad to see you're just in time for our lesson. I hope  
you'll repeat this behavior often than before."

I grinned at him. "Don't get your hopes up, Matt." He glared at me following the laughter  
echoed the classroom.

The first few classes flew past in a blur. I'd kept thinking about Edward, how his going to look like, but of course I had a feeling he must be as handsome as his father, Carlisle. And, Alice said he's changed. Well, I just hope not into something bad. But, no matter what it is, I'll try my best to get the real Edward back. Everytime the bell rang, I ran to my next class to see if he was there but no sign at all. And now, the bell rang for a lunchtime, which means detention for me. Atleast, it was my last one. Screw those 'Victoria's Gang' for causing me to get detention! Oh –well, might as well end this soon.

I went to Mrs. Goff's class to start my detention. I take out my homework so I could be done with it and get past the time soon. (Usually, I don't even bother to check on my homework.) I was actually glad my homework was done at the same time the bell rang. I went to my next class, Biology. Sigh.

As soon as I sat on my seat, Jessica came to sit next to my single open seat. That's right, in this class, I was the only one who don't have a lab partner. Cool, eh? I don't mind about it because I am _kinda_ good  
at this subject. _Kinda._

"Bella! Have you seen the new guy at school?" _Jeez, I'm right here Jess! No need to shout! _

"No –why?" Why did she want to talk to me about this? She knew that I'm not that type of girl.

"Oh- you should see him. He is H-O-T! HOT! I think I'm gonna go ask him out." Owwwkayyyy, whatever u say jess. Poor guy, he truly don't know what he get himself into. Jessica is the school slut and she'd practically dated and slept with all the popular guys at school and dumped them by the next morning. She's also the school gossiper so whenever you want to know something or anything new happen just go ask her and I guaranty she'll have the answer to all the question.

"K –Goodluck." She chuckled.

"Who needs luck when you got good look." I forgot to tell, she's also a BITCH!

When she started to talk about the new guy again the door open, Mr. Banner walked in, followed by a guy with familiar looks. Hmm.

"Good afternoon, class."

"That's him." Jessica whispered before when back to her own seat. No kidding, he _is_ the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. Hold up! What about Edward, you fool! _Rigggh._ But, somehow his face remind me of someone close. Those smooth messy bronze hair, pale skin and those green eyes –wait a minute! Those deep green eyes? I could recognize the green eyes where ever I go. He can't be! Can he? His taller now and had a muscular body. But, not as big as Emmett.

"Alright, class. This is Edward Cullen. Your new classmates."

_Oh Sweet Lord! _It's really him! I can't believe I say this to myself but Bella, you're _slowww_. I'd heard giggling and flirting from the girls and guys sending glared to Edward. I rolled my eyes. He just  
smiled and nodded to the class but somehow those smiled aren't right, more like he grimaced.

"Edward, you could sit next to Isabella Swan at the back. Isabella, please put up your hand." I sighed and do as he said.

"How many times did I have to tell you Mr.B, call me Bella.." Mr.B glared at me but I just grinned at him. He turn to Edward.

"Edward, you can sit next to her but if you find any trouble with your lab partner, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll arrange your seat with someone else." He assured him.

I rolled my eyes. "Hellooo –I'm right here." I waved my hand in the air to get Mr.B's attention.

"Yes, I know. That's why I want you to behave for this new student. Are we clear?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yes, Mr.B. _I'm not that bad_." I whispered at the last part.  
Mr.B motioned him to have a seat. As he walked closer, I became more nervous. I don't know why. I felt my forehead sweating. _Ewww!_

He sat on the empty seat next to me, I saw all the girls were throwing glares at me. If I didn't felt so nervous I would've yelled at them by now but instead I just ignored them for good.

Now, should I introduce myself or just go and hug him telling we were best childhood friends? Nahh –I'll probably scare him off by then. I don't even dare to look at him. Class had already started but I can't seem to focus on anything. I don't even feel comfortable sitting here anymore. Sigh.  
My bestfriend also known as the guy I'd liked So much were sitting next to me but we didn't even smile, hug, or look at each other.

_Maybe, Alice just lying to me. _

If he cannot wait to meet me, then why didn't he talked or even smiled or give me any sign that he knew me? I sometimes can't help myself from peeking at him, glad he didn't see it though. He somehow didn't look quite relax either. He pressed his lips in a tight line like he did everytime he got nervous or frustrated and he was practically leaning as far away as possible. _Didn't he recognize me at all?_

_Flashback: _

_This is when we're 11. _

_It was summer holiday so I was glad I got to spend my holiday in Forks.  
_

"_Bella, you're here!" Emmett rushed quickly and swept me off my feet and spin me around. I laughed hysterically.  
_

"_Glad to see you too, Emmy." After he put me down we ran to the treehouse and started playing. I'd missed this treehouse when I was at home, we can't find anything like this in a big city. But, I  
missed my friends and cousin here so much more. I wonder where they were?  
_

"_Hey, where are the others?" I asked , feeling quite silence here than the usual.  
_

"_Oh- Rosey, Jazz and Alice went shopping with their mom. They wanted to buy you a gift and Edward still had his piano lesson going on at his house so –" he shrugged.  
_

"_Oh, well." I wonder how good Edward is by now. I bet his amazing. Okay, I admit, I do have a little crush on him. He is cute, sweet, kind, funny and a talented boy. Also, he had the most beautiful emerald eyes I'd ever seen. I was surprised at first that he told me I was the first person who complimented him. _

_Well, those who cant see it are definitely blind._

_Honk! Honk! A car horn sounded infront of grandpa's house. We ran to the front to see who it was.  
There was a very familiar boy running out from the car with an adult chasing him from behind. I nearly scream when I saw that was Edward. He rushed to us, taking our hands and pulled us towards the treehouse. He closed the door as soon as we're inside.  
_

" _Eddie!" Emmett hissed but Edward hushed him quitely. It looks like we were hiding from the guy who was chasing him before.  
_

"_Edward Cullen! You better come out here right now or I will call your parents to get you themselves !" the guy shouted from outside the treehouse. _

" _Edward Cullen! I warn you come out here right now or I'll leave you here!"  
We kept quiet for another five minutes until,_

"_Fine! Have it your way then, I'm Leaving!" Edward peeked at him from the window and sure enough he was leaving. He sighed in relief.  
_

"_Finally.." Suddenly he ran towards me and gave me a big hug, I was speechless at first then I hug him back unwillingly to let him go.  
_

"_BB, I miss you! I'm glad you're back. I really do. I've been waiting for you all month."__He kissed my cheek before pulling away. The look on his face shows everything.  
_

"_I missed you, too, Edward. And, I' ve been waiting for this day to come since I leaved the last time. " I kissed his cheek and both us immediately turn red. He is so cute!  
In the corner, I heard Emmett started make a gagging noise to annoy us again but we just ignored him.  
"Bb, can you ask your parents to stay here for a little while? I don't want you to leave so quickly." He said. Awww! _

_I smiled, "Well then Edward, I've got good news for you." His face immediately lighten up. _

_He nodded to let me continued, "I already asked my parents about that , anddddd-"  
_

"_Yesssss, B?"  
_

"_They said yes and they let me stay here for the whole summer!" I yelled. He was quite for a second before suddenly broke into a huge grinned.  
"Yayy!" he jumped, shouted, and ran to Emmett to give him a big bear hug whom was shocked before ran back to me, swept me off my feet and spin me around. _

_I laughed, "I'm glad someone's happy, though. I thought for a second there  
you've already forgot about me." That made him stop. As he put me back down he put both of his palms on my cheeks.  
"How can you think that? I will always remember you no matter what happens and just remember –you are special, in my heart."  
I smiled and nodded. Don't know what exactly I've to answer for that. Oh-Lord! How can a eleven years old boy can be this sweet and romantic. You are special to me too, Edward._

_So, that's when I find out that I Isabella Marie Swan are inlove with _

_Edward Anthony Cullen. _

_End of flashback. _

I suddenly felt tears of anger coming out but I fought it and win. The bell rang made me jumped out of my seat, I packed my stuff and quickly ran to my last class. I changed into my P.E shirt and went to play basketball. I concentrated on it to try to keep 'him' Out of my mind. I somehow score two balls and won. But, as usual, I'd fell down, a lot and sometimes I even bring people down with me, even my own teammate. Oh-well, they didn't mind it as long as we win the game anyway. When the bell rang, I'd changed back to my own clothes and head to Emmett's jeep.

Suprisingly, he's already there waiting for me with a pouted face.

I open the door and jump in, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. One word –Rosalie. He shook his head, still pouting.

"Rose?" He sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry, whatever it is I'm sure you guys will make it up, Again."  
He was quiet until on the way home, he asked, " –So, you already talk to Eddie?"

"…No." I looked down at my shoes. I don't really want to start the conversation about the guy who forgotten about his bestfriend.

We continued the silence until Emmett stopped the jeep infront of the house. He seems to know that I am upset about something.  
He turn to face me, " Sweety, whats wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
I shook my head, "..Nothing."

He sighed in frustration, " Is it about those 'Victoria's Gang', again? I swear if it is then I would kill them!" He was angry.  
Nobody likes when Emmett is angry. "No, its not them."  
"Then, who? Don't tell me it's nothing! Cause it doesn't seems like it!" He yelled.

I huffed and jumped out of the jeep.

"Hey, where are you going?"  
"Leave me alone!" I finally yelled and ran to the treehouse.  
I fell on the couch, crying. I don't even know what I was crying about, but I surely didn't want to cry over Edward! I never cry over a guy before so why should I now!  
Minutes passed when I suddenly felt someone pulling me into a tight hug. I realized was Emmett.  
"Sweety, Im sorry I yelled at you." I can't help myself but cry in his shoulder.

" Shhh..Shhh. Its alright.. Im sorry.."

I shook my head. " N-No, I-Its not-t you.." I sobs.

"Shh.. Whatever it is Im sure it'll be okay." After the sobs went down a little, we pulled away.

"Now, lets go eat."

"I'm not hungry." Yeahh, I'd lose my appetite a while ago.

"Then, what do you want to do?" He asked, still concern.

"I just wanna hang out here for a little while."

"K. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, thanks anyway. I want to be alone."

"Okay, then call me if you need anything." I smiled and nodded, assured him that I am fine here. He head back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's P.O.V**

How can I be so stupid? Why didn't I talk to her just now? She'll probably think I already forgotten about her which is impossible for me! If only she knew how I feel about her. After all, she _is_ part of the reason why I wanted to come home so badly, aside the other reason. I shook my head to clear the thought of my past. It was never good, I had no good memory being in that stupid boarding school. Whenever I'm down, I will look at Bella's picture 'cause that's the only thing that would keep me sane.

And of course one day it went missing, I was positively sure I put it in a book where I usually pretending to read at night so my roommate won't find out about it. But, unfortunately, it was not there. I search everywhere around the place and still nothing. I went nuts. Then, people started acting strange around me, even my roommate –Paul and his friends. I shudder at the thought. I don't want to remember any of it. At first, I'd begged my parents to send me back home but they won't listen. So, I stuck there for a few years having to go through all those painful experience they did to me.

But, then last month, I found Bella's picture back. I was happy and frustrated at the same time, 'cause it was in Paul's wallet. All these years he happily watched me suffer with everything they done to me and that's when I decided to pay back. When he got out of the shower, I launched myself at him. I didn't care to think of anything at the moment. I punched, kick, and hit him with metal stick as much as I can, ignoring his painful scream. That's how I went through all those fucking years from him and his friends and now I threw it all back to him.

Unfortunately, someone heard his scream and went to see what's all the commotions about. That's when they saw me, hitting Paul with a metal stick until he fell unconscious. I haven't realized his blood was all over me until I stopped. He didn't die though –unfortunately, how I wish he did. He just had to stay in the E.R for a very long time –that's good enough for me.

After that, they send me to the headmaster's office. The headmaster –Mr. Maccintosh had decided to send me back home to my family. I was thrilled about it. Why couldn't I done this a few years ago, by now I would probably at home with my family and Bella. Although, as much as I love my parents, I hate for what they had did to me. I was never agreed to go to a boarding school in the first place but they forced me, they send me there with all those monsters! Plus, they send me far away from Bella, the one girl I truly Love since I was a kid.

_Ring! _

The last bell rang snapping me out of my thought. I decided I'm going to talk to her as soon as possible. I want her to know that I still care for our friendship, even though I want more than that but I wasn't about to scare her away by telling her my true feeling.

I ran as fast as I can to the parking lot. If I see Emmett then I see her. By the way, I never thought Emmett would be that huge, muscular. I mean, when we were young I was pretty much taller and bigger then him but now –woahh. I wonder what he d been eating this past years.

When I reached my new Volvo car, I only saw Alice and Jasper standing outside the passenger door, cuddling with each other. Sigh.

_Why can't I be like that?_

_Why can't I be with someone like that?_

_Why can't I have someone like that?_

_Why can't I be with Bella like that?_

Sigh.

I looked around to see any sign of her or Emmett but none of them are there. I quickly approached to my siblings.

"Alice! Where is she?"

She looked confused at first then, "Oh –you mean Bella. Her and Emmett already gone home. Emm and Rose got in a little fight that's why they head early today. Why? You haven't talk to her?"

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

_She must've hated me for ignoring her._

_She must've thought I already forgotten about her._

Alice saw my expression and knew instantly how I feel. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, lil bro. You _will_ talk to her, soon. After all, we 're going to their house later."

That made me smile a little.

"But, first, we're going to Seattle to borrow some movies. I figured we'll probably end up staying there till the night anyway. Hey, where's Rose?"

Just as she said, Rose came out of the school, running towards us.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Has anyone seen my baby?" she asked, looking around to search for Emmett.

"He leave early today, Rose. sorry. But, no worries, we're heading to their house anyway. Now, com'on!"

With that, we left school and head over Seattle. We'd borrow about 15 dvds and after that , I drove us to Bella's house. Oh my! Why did I suddenly felt sick in a stomach? Am I nervous? Why should I? It's just her, Bella, the girl I'd love since I was a kid.

Okay, that didn't help anything at all.

When we got there, I park my Volvo next to Emmett's jeep. Okay, deep breath. It's just her. We all stepped out of the car and walked to their house. I can't believe Alice just bust in without knocking the door as if this were her house. Oh-well, it _kinda_ looks like it. We all followed her in and head to the living room. Emmett was there watching tv. Everything still looked the same as when I last saw it, except there's a new plasma tv hanging on the wall. Emmett smiled when he saw us coming in.

"Oh- Hey, guys. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you just now." He said as he looked at each of us, except Rose. She sighed and sat new to him, taking his hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what I said before. None of that is what I want either. And, I've decided that we can do it a few times a week as long as we use protection." He smiled and hug her. O –kay, I think I know what they're talking about here and –_Ewww!_

"That's okay, Rosie. I already forgive you." She smiled a little.

"Then, why are you still upset?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

He sighed. "It's Bella. She was upset about something, when I asked her, she refused to tell me, well, you know her, she's pretty good at keeping secret. Then, we had a little argument on the way home and she ran out to the treehouse. So, I followed her then I saw her crying her eyes out there. I don't know what to do, so I just hold her."

"Baby, you'd done a good thing."

"Is this about those 'Victoria's Gang'? If it is then I swear I'll make them torture to death!" Alice growled. Nobody likes it when Alice gets angry.

He shook his head, "No, it's not. I did asked her about it and she said no. And, I don't think it was either. It's something important than that."

They all turn silence as they figure out what had make Bella turn this sad.

I sighed, "…. I think it's about me." all their eyes flickered to me in confusion.

"Huh? How?"

"Long story short –" I sighed, "It turns out we both had biology together and we sort of a lab partner now but –"

Jasper interrupted, "Did you talk to her?"

I looked down, "No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I didn't even looked at her. All I do was just sit there like an idiot!" Alice scoffed.

"Why did you do that? Don't you know that she had been waiting for you to arrive for so long? She would've thought you forgot about her!" she yelled, putting both of her hands on my shoulder while shaking me. I guess I deserve that.

"….. That's what I thought." _I'm an idiot!_

"_You are an idiot_!" Rose yelled. Did I say that out loud?

"Don't worry, men. It's never too late to apologize." Jasper said. He always knew how to calm someone.

"Is she still at the treehouse?" I asked Emmett.

"Uh –yeah, she won't get out of there."

"Then, go find her, Ed."

I nodded and ran to the back of the house where the treehouse were. It was still the same as I remember it. How I missed my childhood memory.

As I walked nearly to the treehouse, I heard a familiar voice –singing.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy.  
_

Bella is singing –and someone is playing guitar. I hope there's no one out there but her, and more importantly no guy.

I stopped at the doorway. There she is, singing, with her back facing me so she didn't see me, and she's the one playing the guitar. Impressive! I realized what song  
she sang. She's pretty damn good! How I wished the song is dedicated to me.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you._

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah  


Did I say she's pretty damn good? I take it back. Amazing is the right words and, Beautiful.

_When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

You, appear just like a dream to me.

After she finished sang, I couldn't help myself for wanting to hug her and let her stay in my arms, so I can finally feel that I'm home.

"That was amazing." I said before I could stop myself.

She jumped when she heard my voice. She looked back at me and blinked a few times.

"E –Edward?"  
"B-Bella, I'm really sorry for ignoring you before. It's just that –I was nervous when I saw you sitting there and –" She didn't let me finished. Instead, she interrupted and launched herself at me with a big hug.

"Apology accepted, Edward. I can't stay mad at you any longer."

I felt her smiled. I hugged her back tightly and unwilling to let her go. I buried my face in her hair. She smelled amazing. Everything about her is amazing. I finally got her. I'm home.

"Still the same B-Bella, always a forgiven person." I sighed. "I missed you, Bella. More than you ever know."

"I missed you, too, Edward. More than anything you've ever imagine."

I wanted to burst out in joy when she said that, but instead I just chuckled.

"Don't try to challenge me women."

She laughed, "It's good to have you back, Edward."

I smiled. _It's good to have you in my arms again, Bella._


End file.
